


Messages

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Dad Friend Brock Barrus, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, YouTube, idk what else to add, one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: You're tired, you're sad, and you message them in hopes of making someone else's day better than yours.





	Messages

You have one chance to message any of them, perhaps a shot at messaging each of them once and gaining a real response from people you thought would be too busy to even check the tens of thousands of DMs from fans they get in a day.

 

You take the chance. You’re tired. You’ve had a long day, you’ve dealt with people you didn’t want to deal with, and you just want to watch videos by your favorite people and sleep. You have a soft idea to maybe make someone else’s day with what little time was left in yours, and for each video of theirs you watch, you message them. A goofy smile on your face as you listen to him and his friends rage at each other over Mario Kart again, a truly rage inducing game. Perhaps you would play it, perhaps you wouldn’t, but either way, the screams of him and his friends make you smile.

 

So you message the current angriest of the group as you watch the video.

 

You: _Hey! I just got home and watched Brian’s new video, and I just wanted to say that even if Mario Kart makes you really angry, you being in videos with your friends always makes me smile. i hope you’re having a wonderful day! c:_

 

Him: _Thank you! I really appreciate that! I hope you’re having a wonderful day too._

 

You’re silent, staring wide-eyed at Twitter, at the unexpected response that brightened your day as much as it possibly could. Who actually got a response? Why did he see your message and decide you of all people were worthy of a response? Shaking it off, still rather shaken by the message, you go back to watching videos.

 

The message lingers in your mind for the rest of the night...

* * *

 

The next day felt the same as the last. An exhausting day of being overworked by exhausting people whether it was at work or school or even being around relatives.

 

Like the day before, you slump down in your seat, a sandwich in your hands as you nibble on your ‘dinner’ and watch videos with tired eyes. Gmod, their friends teasing each other and teasing _him_  in particular. He’s frustrated, shaking his head and glancing at the camera recording his reactions.

 

You can recognize the desire to back off, to turn his camera off and quit recording. He was getting too riled up and angry at the game and they weren’t helping him calm down. It’s entertaining, but his absolute rage makes it slightly less so - you don’t like seeing people angry and raising their voices, especially when others antagonize them. He does it to them too, but he doesn’t seem like he’s having much fun anymore.

 

You message him as you finish off your sandwich.

 

You: _Hey! I just wanted to say that I watched your new video while I ate, and I’m sorry they antagonized you so much - I hope you’re having a much better day now that you’re (hopefully) done recording! : D_

 

Him: _Hi there! I appreciate that, man. It’s been a stressful day, so that means a lot. Hope you’re having a good night!_

 

You smile faintly as you continue watching his videos until you can barely keep your eyes open...

* * *

Another day, another dollar. Your coworkers exhaust you, your classmates exhaust you, your family don’t know how to leave you alone for five minutes, and you do not want to face the backlash that’d come with demanding your parents or siblings leave your room and let you be for a while despite the frustration and anger thrumming in your veins.

 

You sigh loudly as you sit at your desk, the door locked behind you as you open YouTube. The best part of your day (right up there with chatting with your friends) was seeing what your favorite content creators had made that day when you were busy.

 

Night fell behind your window, and you sat there, ignoring your growling stomach twisting with hunger and anxiety and frustration in favor of down time watching all your favorites.

 

The messages of the past two days find their way to the forefront of your mind, so you decide to message him too as you laugh at his video and finally smile after a long hard day.

 

You: _Hi! I just wanted to let you know that my day kind of sucked, and my coworkers / classmates / family stressed me out / exhausted me all day, so I started watching your videos and I feel better already! Thank you for doing what you do for everyone!_

 

Him: _Hey there! I really appreciate that, thank you for your message. I hope you have a much better day tomorrow! Maybe don’t forget to eat and sleep though, empty stomachs and exhaustion can only make you even more grumpy!_

 

You think about it for a long moment, wondered if he’d even reply if you continued the conversation. You got yourself something to eat and, you know what, he was right - you feel just that slightest bit more at ease with a full stomach, so you messaged him again.

 

You: _You know, eating did help! Thank you! : D I’ll head to bed now, but first, thank you for everything you do and the wonderful things you create! It means a lot to everyone, not just me!!_

 

You wait a few minutes before you went back to the video to finish it first. Ten minutes pass, and the notification sound of Twitter brings it back to your attention.

 

Him: _Sorry, I had to put the baby to sleep. And thank you for that! It means a lot to know how much everyone enjoys what I do! I hope you sleep well, and have a wonderful day tomorrow! Goodnight! : )_

 

With a grin on your face, you go to bed, and perhaps your day tomorrow isn’t as bad as it could have been.


End file.
